pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire type
-type Pokémon are associated with heat, often in the form of flames or lava. Fire-type attacks often have a chance of causing the Burn status effect, though most if not all fire type Pokémon are immune to it, which reduces the Attack statistic by half as well as taking away hit points each turn it is in effect. Some Fire types are not affected by Fire type attacks because of an ability called Flash Fire, which negates all fire damage and raises the power of Fire-type moves at the same time. Type Effectiveness 'Generation I' ''Offensively'' Super Effective Against: Not Very Effective: No effect on:None ''Defensively'' Resistance Against: Weak Against: Unaffected by:None 'Generation II-V' ''Offensively'' Super Effective Against: Not Very Effective: No effect on:None ''Defensively'' Resistance Against: Weak Against: Unaffected by:None 'Generation VI' ''Offensively'' Super Effective Against: Not Very Effective: No effect on:None ''Defensively'' Resistance Against: Weak Against: Unaffected by:None Abilities of Fire Pokémon Natural *Blaze *Early Bird - Just the Houndour family; This is a ability. *Flame Body *Flash Fire *Gluttony *Hustle - Just Darumaka; This is a / ability. *Intimidate - Just Charizard and the Growlithe family; This is a ability. *Levitate - Just Rotom (Heat Form); This is a ability. *Magma Armor *Multitype - Unique to Arceus (Fire Arceus). *Oblivious - Just Numel; This is a ability. *Pressure - This is a ability *Run Away - Just the Ponyta family; This is a ability. *Sheer Force - Just Darmanitan; This is a ability. *Simple - Just Numel; This is a ability. *Solid Rock - Just Camerupt; This is a ability. *Turboblaze - Unique to Reshiram. *White Smoke - Unique to Torkoal. *Victory Star - Unique to Victini. Hidden *Anger Point - Just Camerupt; This is a ability. *Drought - Just the Vulpix family. *Guts - Just Flareon; This is a ability. *Inner Focus - Just Darumaka; This is a ability. *Iron Fist - Just the Chimchar family; This is a ability. *Justified - Just the Growlithe family; This is a ability. *Own Tempo - Just Numel; This is a / ability. *Reckless - Just Emboar; This is a ability. *Regenerator - Just Ho-oh; This is a ability. *Shadow Tag - Just the Litwick family; This is a ability. *Shell Armor - Just Torkoal; This is a ability. *Solar Power - Just the Charmander family. *Speed Boost - Just the Torchic family. *Swarm - Just the Larvesta family; This is a ability. *Thick Fat - Just the Tepig family; This is a ability. *Unnerve - Just the Houndour family; This is a ability. *Vital Spirit - Just the Magby family. *Weak Armor - Just the Slugma family; This is a ability. *Zen Mode - Unique to Darmanitan. Fire Pokémon Trainers Fire Pokémon Families Other *Zapmolcuno Delta Species Fire Pokémon *Ekans - Arbok *Mankey - Primeape *Seadra - Kingdra (Steel) *Smoochum - Jynx *Gyarados *Aerodactyl *Mewtwo (Steel) *Mew *Heracross *Larvitar - Pupitar - Tyranitar (Steel) *Ludicolo *Taillow - Swellow *Ralts - Kirlia - Gardevoir *Feebas - Milotic *Bagon - Shelgon - Salamence (Steel) *Latias *Rayquaza Category:Pokémon Types Category:Fire Pokémon